Happy New Year, Jet Propulsion!
by NeptuneID13
Summary: My first real RJG fic, in which the kids celebrate the new year 2020.


It was a cold winter day in Boxwood Terrace, it was December 31, 2019, to be exact. The very last day of the year. Jet and Sunspot were busy making a snowman outside when Sean and Sydney emerged from their houses with lots of decorations.

Jet was perplexed. "Hey Sean, Hey Sydney. What are those decorations for?" he asked.

"Oh, they're for New Year's Eve," said Sydney. "Uh…..what's New Year's E-eve?" asked Jet.

Sean chuckled. "New Year's Eve is when we celebrate the new year, Jet!" said Sean.

Suddenly, Face 9000 appeared, startling the kids. "Face 9000, ready to assist you!" he said.

"Face? Did I pocket dial you again?" asked Jet. Face chuckled. "I heard the word 'year' and just had to chime in. New Year's Eve celebrates the Earth making 1 complete orbit around the sun. Every Earth year, there are 365 days. On December 31, the 365th day, Earthies celebrate the New Year on New Year's Eve. At 12:00 AM, the New Year officially starts. So at midnight, it will no longer be 2019. It will be 2020!"

Jet was in awe. A new year! How exciting! "And that's not all," continued Face. "Not only will it be a new year, it will also be a new DECADE! A decade is 10 years. Our current decade is the 2010s. At 12:00, 2020 will kick off the 2020s decade!"

Jet was still in awe, this time at the idea of a new decade. "Wow, I just love Earth," he sighed.

"We're having a party at the DSA ballroom to celebrate!" announced Sean. "Wanna come?"

"Come?! We'd love to!" said Jet as he and Sunspot danced around in delight.

A little while later, everyone in town was gathering food, decorations, and games to bring to the party. Soon, the DSA Ballroom glitzed and shined like a disco ball.

Mitchell Peterson, however, had other plans. He was staying as far from the party as he could. He thought parties were so beneath detectives. He didn't give a flying feather about the New Year. He knew it would still be as poopy as the rest. Besides, he was still working on a case that he had worked for the entire year - expose Jet as an alien.

Mitchell's mom was busy making cookies for the party. "Mom," Mitchell began. "I have proof that Jet is an alien." He dug into his jacket pocket and proceeded to pull out pictures he had took of Jet; him flying his saucer, him stretching, whatnot.

Mitchell's mom chuckled. "Oh, honey, Jet's not an alien, he's just...unique, I guess!" she said.

Mitchell was furious. "_**UGH!**_" he groaned. He stormed out of the kitchen in anger and went to sit at his little table in front of the house, as per usual. He laid his head down on the table in frustration and wrapped his arms around it. He felt like he could cry. All that hard work and evidence for NOTHING. He was positive that he was the universe's cosmic plaything. Stuff like this is why he was apathetic to the new year. Every new year was just as terrible as the last. Suddenly, someone rang the bell. It was Mindy Melendez, the love of Mitchell's life, and her friend, Lillian Takami. However, Mitchell didn't care who it was; it was against the rules to sneak up on him without warning. "Mindy! Never sneak up on a detective!" he yelled, trying not to cry. "Sorry, Mitchell," said Lillian. "We just came to ask if you were going to the party."

"The party? Oh, heck no! Detectives don't go to parties!" he yelled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to wallow in my-"

"Oh, that's too bad, Mitchell," said Mindy. "I was going to go, and we could really use a third friend to come with us."

_Friend_. That magical word. That thing that Mitchell so craved, probably even more than to expose Jet. Just, a _friend. _And this word was coming from the mouth of Mindy. Oh, Mindy. She had chocolate brown hair and eyes to match. Her sweater was a warm shade of orange to match her warm personality. And the bear hat. By God, the bear hat; just about the most endearing thing ever.

And she had invited him to go to the party. And he rejected her. Oh, what a fool he was. Mitchell was lost in thought and ended up staring at her like an idiot."Uh….Mitchell, you okay?" Lillian said finally. "You looked worse than I did when I didn't know the answer to something."

"Oh, uh," said Mitchell clumsily. "I mean, I'd love to come! Forget what I said about detectives not going to parties! I bet Sherlock Holmes went to a lot of parties! Yeah, uh, I'll, uh, see you guys there!"

"Ooh-kay. We'll just go off and check out the decorations. Wanna come?" asked Mindy.

"Sure," said Mitchell.

It was 11:30 PM. Everyone was at the DSA ballroom to celebrate New Years Eve. Some people were watching the New Years Rockin' Eve on the television, others were dancing and partying.

Jet was still in awe at all the lights and decorations and stuff. "It's even better than I imagined!" he remarked.

Jet was hanging out with Sean, Sydney, Mindy, Mitchell, and Lillian, as well as the pets, Sunspot and Cody.

"Hey guys," said Sean. "Let's play musical chairs! I'll set up the chairs."

"What's musical chairs?" asked Jet. "Is it like, chairs that sing?"

Sydney chuckled. "Jet, you're silly. It's a game where the music plays, and when it stops, we all have to sit down in a chair. The catch is, there aren't enough chairs for everyone. Whoever doesn't sit in a chair, they are out."

"Okay. Sounds like fun!" said Jet. As Sean set up the chairs, and Sydney started up the music, Jet began to sing out of the blue:

Hey! It's time for "Musical Chairs", come on, let's go!

Let's set up the chairs, now all in a row

You run around the chairs till the music stops

And ya have to find a seat, now don't get caught

'Cause when the music stops...

_(Music stops then starts again and Lillian gets left out)_

You can't be standin' there

If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"

Now we take away a chair while you're runnin' around

Don't let the kid in front of you get you down

Just listen to the rhythm now don't miss a beat

'Cause you don't wanna be the only one without a seat

'Cause when the music stops...

_(Music stops then starts again and Sean gets left out)_

You can't be standin' there

If you wanna be a winner at "Musical Chairs"

Now every time the music stops

You're gonna end up one chair short

And if you're boo-ga-looin when the music's gone

_(Sydney gets left out)_

Sorry ya got to move on

_(Only Mindy and Mitchell are still in)_

Now it's the moment of truth, it's gettin' down to the wire

You're burnin' up inside with musical fire

You hover 'round each corner of that precious seat

Waitin' for the moment you can get off your feet

'Cause when the music stops...

_(Music stops then starts again and Mindy gets left out)_

You can't be standin' there

If you wanna be a winner

You got to be a winner

If you wanna be a winner at...

"Musical Chairs"!

Yeah!

Mitchell was quite pleased with his victory, but still comforted Mindy when she felt down. Jet didn't win, but he didn't care; he still had a good time regardless.

Soon, it was 11:55. "Wow, look at the time!" said Sean. "It's almost midnight!" put in Sydney.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" cheered Jet. "I can't wait! Eeeee!"

"That reminds me; we have to make our New Years Resolutions!" said Mindy. "Res-o-lutions? What are those?" asked Jet.

"Jet, resolutions are things you plan to do during the New Year, but personally I don't see the point of them since everyone forgets their resolutions by. like, January," said Mitchell.

"Let's announce our resolutions!" said Sydney. "I'll start. In 2020, I want to improve my writing skills."

"In 2020, I want to be less anxious and just let my inhibitions go," said Sean.

"In 2020, I want to get more smarter," said Lillian.

"Well, using correct grammar could be a start," quipped Mitchell. Mindy nudged him with his elbow in anger. "Oh, uh, my resolution is to, um, ya know, make new friends, I guess."

Sydney looked at Mitchell sadly. "Oh, Mitchell….I didn't know you were lonely,..." She gave him a hug, and then Jet, Sean, Mindy, and Lillian followed. "Thanks guys," said Mitchell. "I guess I've already achieved my New Years Resolution, then."

"In 2020, I want to be a better person, especially towards you, Sean," said Mindy.

"And in 2020, I want to learn more about the Earth," said Jet.

It was 11:59. 1 more minute and this decade would be over for good.

"Oh, I forgot!" said Sydney. "When midnight strikes, all the couples in the room kiss just after they all shout 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'"

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted as the ball dropped, both on TV and in the ballroom.

All the couples started to kiss. Carrot and Celery, Joe and Karen, Jerome and Amy, Linda and Michael, Esmeralda and Hector, Leslie and Bianca, and even Jet and Sean.

Mitchell wondered what was going on until Mindy pulled him in for a big kiss. At which point, Mitchell fainted onto the floor.

Soon everyone started to sing

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

and never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,

And days of auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear,

for auld lang syne,

we'll take a cup of kindness yet,

For days of auld lang syne."

Happy New Year from the Ready Jet Go gang!

Author's Note: Joe and Karen are Mitchell's mom and dad, Jerome and Amy are Sydney's mom and dad, Linda and Michael are Sean's mom and dad, Esmeralda and Hector are Mindy's mom and dad, and Leslie and Bianca are Lillian's moms. The musical chairs song is from Happy New Year Charlie Brown


End file.
